User talk:Raylan13
Hi Raylan13 I am an Admin at the Wildstaronline wiki. I have noticed some recent editing on your part and some that you did on my main page concerned me. My right column was no longer displaying correctly and the bullet list in my content section was no longer "in line" after your edits. I attempted to fix the issue manually to no avail, so I ended up reverting to a previous edit of my own to fix the issue. With the beta NDA now lifted, I am able to say that I am currently involved in the game and will be adding as much content to the wiki as I can every day, when I am not at work. You stated in your profile that you are a member of the Wikia Content Team. I find myself confused then as to why your edits caused my main page to misbehave. I would like to find a way to make the main page more interesting graphically but I would request any futher assistance with it be avoided unless you intend to preview and fix any anomalies prior to posting. thank you! Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 19:13, March 14, 2014 (UTC) I received your reply. Today the page looks fine. I did not screenshot what I found yesterday. I can only tell you that the right colum was pushed below the videos instead of to the right of them and the bulleted content list, was pretty messy rather than lined up. I like being able to use the visual format to edit with since I am still learning the source code but I can only use source code on the main page due to its content. I appreciate that you are trying to help. Just not sure what happened after your last edit in February. I only know that the front page was no longer visually pleasing and needed help. I fixed it the best I could. Trying to do whatever I can to get the wiki at the top of the search window in Google and it has been fun watching it climb as I added new things for the spider to index. Thank you for your assistance. I do have a question tho. I designed the background myself and when the white forground is over a certain width, the characters in the background are oftentimes partially covered up. Is there a way to limit the width of the forground of the entire wiki so that the background is never completely covered regardless of the screen resolution or window size of the user? Im assuming no, since that would have to be a global fix, but figured it wouldnt hurt to ask. And someday I will learn to leave a signature. Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 01:18, March 15, 2014 (UTC) The page over the background looks somewhat transparent now, so yes, that seems to help, without being too distracting. I have looked around at a few other wiki's and found that I preferred the lighter page colors over the dark ones for ease of reading, but since Carbine is coming on board (which I am very excited about) it will be interesting to see what changes they decide to make to the theme in general. I am not as familier with MediaWiki or any other source code that Wikia uses as I would like to be, but I'm interested in learning. I used to create web pages as part of my computer repair business when the internet first became available to the public, but that was HTML and years ago. I would be happy to look at any ideas that you have and look forward to working with you. My main character in the beta is Pinkachoo on the Dominion side. Feel free to look me up on the weekends when the servers are running. Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 01:27, March 18, 2014 (UTC) About Can fix pls the remaining 'About' link in WildStar_Wiki, I dun has access. :) Celess (talk) 19:24, March 28, 2014 (UTC) NPC Templates On the NPC template, what is Target and what is Title? Some NPC's have a "guild" name and some dont. Is that Title? Where do I say they are a quest giver? Right now I've been using Target for that cause Im not sure what Target is. Thanks Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 04:26, March 29, 2014 (UTC) : Title is sort of like an middle ages 'title'. Specifically, for other MMORPGs, is a name that's shown under or by the characters name as an extra name or 'title'. Sometimes is honorary, sometimes is a title of function, like "Auctioneer". If keeping with the actual game data, it would only be added if it was shown in the game on that particular instance of that character. Ok, I found one: Merchant Koko where the "Corporate Vendor" is the title. Celess (talk) 05:02, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Headed to work in a minute, but used the new template starting with The Rude Awakening questline last night. I also used the NPC template for the questgivers. My attempts to use the tooltip to show the picture of the questgivers in the quest infobox however failed. Not sure if the format you gave me had a hiccup, or if my use of it was incorrect so I removed it. Please let me know the correct way to use it when you get a second. Thanks. Ill check my talk when I get home. Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 13:46, March 29, 2014 (UTC) :Yep, Celess has it right about title. It's an in-game title given to a mob or NPC, usually found right under their name. Given we want the categories to auto-populate, I'm going to add a "role" parameter into the template so we can specify if they're quest givers, vendors, trainers, etc. :By and large anytime you see a parameter you aren't familiar with, I've attempted to explain on the template page. For the "target" parameter, it's something I noticed when hovering over some of the nameplates in the game - I'd imagine that parameter won't be filled out most of the time. For the one I found, it listed the "target" as 40-man. :Check out the changes I made to the Cryo Crisis page for how to use the tooltip ;) Raylan13 (talk) 16:24, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Suggestions I was sure that was how I tried to use it, but in any case, I went through the first questline and put the tooltips in. On the NPC template, is mana the same as shield? That is what I am putting in there, since I have not really seen "mana" used anywhere. Now that I have the basics down, I should be able to run through the other beginning questlines much faster. As Im sure you know, all questlines in this game have a "main" title, then each quest has it own title just to complicate things even more. I left the page titled A Rude Awakening, but listed and linked all four parts of the questline there, then each of the quests themselves have their own page with the template and will each have a brief overview as well when I get to it. In lieu of this, I will take out the walk-through on the first page. Obviously tasks are separate from questlines but are still quests. In case that's not enough, then you have path missions and challenges. I don't think those should be categorized as quests. Maybe a separate template for paths that show the path icon rather than the faction icon? Something similar with Challenges? The completionists are going to want everything searchable by zone (forget subzone, not happening). Ideas? Oh, and did I mention that the quests do NOT list the amount of XP the player receives? I have to watch my combat log for that and hope it's the same regardless of what level the player actually is. Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 00:59, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Standard extensions The #var parser functions missing here? Is enabled lots of other wikis. Is only way to get certain things done. See Parser functions which lists Variables. Celess (talk) 05:33, April 1, 2014 (UTC) NPC template I was trying to finish a few things up before I get too tired and noticed that the NPC template had been renamed, redirected, no longer works correctly and is no longer clean. I have to remove a bunch of stuff before I can use it. Too tired for all that so going to bed. Left a note on Celess22 wall. Im assuming you know this person.Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 05:55, April 1, 2014 (UTC) : I think "remove a bunch of stuff" and "no longer clean" refers to the inline comments for copy/paste template instructions, which I added like on the other site. I added back the version of the copy/paste template that was blank. There was breakage for a bit while I edited, but should work now. There were a bunch of bugs fixed. The rename was to "NPC infobox" where "NPC" still works, and was to make way for presumed other related templates to follow. Sorry for any issues or concern. Celess (talk) 06:25, April 1, 2014 (UTC)